The Maelstrom and the Gainos Priestess
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto is hired by Melpha as both a bodyguard and guide back to her church. While protecting her, Naruto is accidentally hurt by one of her holy poses. How does she help him recover when they bathe together? NarutoxMelpha. For Naruto's birthday. AU. Unrated version coming soon on DeviantArt.


Hey, guys. Here is my fourth **_Naruto/Queen's Blade _**crossover lemon and this features the pairing NarutoxMelpha; the pairing of which I've been longing to do for some time. So, once again, enjoy!  
Summary: Naruto is hired by Melpha to guide her back to her church in Gainos and she accidently hurts him when he defends her. When Melpha heals him in her large bath, how does he thank her for her generosity?  
Disclaimer: I don't own either **_Naruto or Queen's Blade.  
_**Note: In this story, Melpha's height is altered to be 5'7 so she'll be slightly taller than him. In the actual series, she is the same height as Naruto. Credits for the holy pose scene and the spanking scene go to my friend **_Pyromania101_**_, _so be sure to thank him as well in the reviews.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the Hokage's office with an attractive, blonde woman that had blue eyes with glasses alongside him. She wore a blue cap on her head with a white, metal piece in the front, with her religious symbol stylishly engraved into it with a white, tight, bodysuit underneath her long blue dress, with a purple cloth wrap on the left side of her body and a long white ribbon with a yellow detailed design upon it.

The woman's name was Melpha and she was a priestess of a church in Gainos, where Naruto was helping her back to. Naruto's eyes were having trouble avoiding sight of Melpha's large bust (110) and her provocative bodysuit made matters worse for him.

"Thank you for agreeing to protect me, Naruto-kun." Melpha genuinely said to Naruto.

"Oh, it's all good. So, what's it like being a priestess?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's absolutely wonderful!" Melpha answered before going on about how great it was to serve Kami everyday of her life and Naruto, despite him being something of an atheist due to him not believing in fate, listened to her.

"So, Naruto-kun, are you going to be the Hokage soon?" Melpha asked.

"Yeah, this is my final mission before I become Hokage." Naruto explained.

"Well, in that case, I wish you the best of luck." Melpha said and Naruto smiled at her.

"Thank you, Melpha." Naruto said and Melpha returned the smile. The two blondes talked the whole trip until they reached Gainos by nightfall and reached the main gateway.

"Well, this is it." Melpha said and a roar made them freeze dead in their paths.

"What was that?" Naruto asked and before Melpha could say anything, a large black, bipedal demon appeared. The demon had a saliva-filled maw with an elongated jaw line and burning yellowish-red eyes.

It roared ferociously at Naruto and Melpha but the former stood in front of the busty woman. He bravely lashed out a kunai and Melpha stood behind him.

"Don't worry, Melpha, he's mine." Naruto said as he ran forth and leapt at the demon. The beast struck at him but he dodged its curved claws and jumped over it.

The monster drop onto all limbs and swung its tail at Naruto, who dodged the creature once again. He did a swift kick to its shoulder blades and it roared at him.

"Bring it on." Naruto smirked at the monster and the beast swung at him over and over to no avail. Melpha watched the battle and decided to help Naruto.

She bent backwards with her legs spread out in a provocative position and made the front of her body face the direction of the demon.

"Holy pose: Purification!" Melpha cried out as a burst of energy in the form of a white light was channeled from between her legs and it flew at Naruto and the demon; neither one of them noticed until it was too late. The burst of energy completely obliterated the demon and sent Naruto into the air before he hit the ground.

Melpha got to her knees and quickly headed over to Naruto. She looked to see he had a gash in his chest and a horrified look appeared on her face at what she had done.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Melpha asked and Naruto gripped his chest before he staggered to his feet.

"I'll be okay, I've been through worst." Naruto said as he stood and Melpha helped him stand up. She helped him up and helped him lumber to her church.

_Along the way_

"Naruto-kun, I am deeply sorry for injuring you with my holy pose." Melpha said.

"Can you show me what this 'Holy Pose' looks like?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Melpha replied, and she quickly bent over and thrust her juicy ass out, causing Naruto to blush, though she didn't notice. "_Holy Pose: Thrust!"_

What happened next was something that neither of them would ever forget: Melpha suddenly felt something collide with her rear, nearly knocking her over. Hearing muffled yelps of surprise, she quickly looked behind her and saw that Naruto had been all but smashed against her ass, his face sinking into the soft flesh.

Melpha let out a yelp and fell back, causing her perfect derriere to squish against Naruto's face even more. Naruto struggled almost frantically as he tried to push the beautiful priestess off of him, his yells unintentionally(?) sending waves of pleasure up Melpha's spine.

Melpha struggled to remove Naruto, but her wiggling around only seemed to increase the overall perverted appearance of the situation, plus she was really close to an orgasm if Naruto's muffled shouting got any louder.

Luckily, the spell finally seemed to wear off, as Naruto, with a mighty heave, finally pushed Melpha off. His face was bright red from embarrassment, and his thankfully concealed cock was hard with arousal.

Melpha, her face also red, delicately picked the blonde-haired ninja up and threw him over her shoulder. Unfortunately, she threw him a bit too far, as his face began bumping against her perfect ass as she began to walk. Melpha, however, was more focused on what had just happened to really notice.

"I'm sorry for that, Naruto-kun," she apologized. "I'll carry you along until you catch your breath."

Naruto didn't say a word, though right now he was considering playing sick so as to stay in his current position, or maybe he could get Melpha to sit on him again. As much as it hurt his ability to breathe, it still felt pretty damn good!

Soon, Naruto sat in the church's huge bath and sat still in the water as Kurama healed him.

"_Did you catch sight on whatever that bright light was?" _Naruto asked Kurama.

_"Whatever it was, it came from that woman." _Kurama said and before Naruto could more about the matter, the door opened. Naruto looked to see Melpha at the door and she wore a white bathrobe as she closed the door behind her.

She walked to the tub and with a blush on her face; she let the robe hit the floor. Naruto's eyes grow wide at Melpha's curvaceous body and the size of her breasts.

_"Those are even bigger than Grandma Tsunade's!" _Naruto thought as Melpha stepped into the tub and moved closer to him.

"How is your injury?" Melpha asked out of concern before she noticed it had almost vanished.

"I'd say I'm doing okay." Naruto cheerfully said and Melpha looked in amazement at this.

"How are you healing so quickly?" Melpha asked.

"Oh, I have my sources." Naruto said and Melpha sat next to him to watch his chest heal. Once the healing was complete and the gash had completely disappeared, Melpha placed her hand on his chest and Naruto blushed at this.

"Does that hurt?" Melpha asked.

"No." Naruto said and then Melpha smiled before realizing how muscular his chest was. Blushing madly, she took her hand off him and still smiled.

"I'm okay." Naruto said as he patted Melpha's hand reassuring until she gave him a playful yet flirtatious swat to the hand. Smiling, she placed her palm on his face and stroked his cheek lovingly.

He noticed her breasts floating in the water and managed to look her in the face before she stood. She started walking to exit of the tub and purposely swayed her hips as well as her plump ass.

Realizing Melpha shared an attraction with him; Naruto quickly got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes looked back as Naruto hugged her affectionately and pressed his head between her shoulders.

He began to gently grope Melpha and the blush remained on her face as her back touched his muscular chest. She looked back at him and their blue eyes locked passionate gazes with one another.

"Naruto-kun…" Melpha said.

"Y'know, someone like me meeting someone as beauty as you must be a blessing from Kami-san, don't you think?" Naruto said to Melpha, who had never heard anything that sounded so wonderful to her and smiled back at the young man.

He stroked her stomach and caressed her soft, tender flesh lovingly. She let smalls moan out as Naruto's heart began to beat from the feeling of her skin as he pressed his crotch against her ass; smothering it against his crotch and his erection that began forming the moment Melpha took off her robe.

Melpha's blush remained on her face at the feeling of Naruto's hardness against her plump rear and she turned around to face him. They stared at each as they wrapped their arms around each and held each other close.

Naruto pressed his lips on Melpha and she placed her palm on his face to hold him close to her; smothering her breasts against his body. He ran his hand through her long hair and placed his hand on her back.

Naruto's tongue found its way into Melpha's mouth and their tongues wrestled violently. She felt his erection meet her crotch as he started rubbed his length on her inner thighs and the priestess moaned at feeling the strength of it.

Melpha and Naruto stared at each other the whole time before they separated lips and held each other. Naruto started kissing Melpha's chin until he reached her breasts and she took her arms off him.

She nodded at him as they sat down in the water and Naruto planted his hands on her breasts. An amazed smile spread across Naruto's lips as he caressed the mounds larger than both his hands and Melpha lowly moaned at this.

Naruto sank his fingers into the mounds and kneaded them gently. He held the mounds together and squeezed them.

Melpha moaned as Naruto toyed with her breasts and marveled at the fantastic feeling. He began circling his fingers around her nipples and played with her ample breasts.

Naruto held the tumultuous mounds together as he brought his mouth closer to her tits and slowly swirled his tongue around them. He tasted the orbs of flesh and gently bit into them.

Melpha whimpered as Naruto suckled her tits and he took his right hand off her bosom to place it on her womanhood. He began rubbing his fingers on her clit and she closed her eyes while her blush deepened.

Naruto smiled at the woman's shyness and continued teased her clit. Melpha bit her lower lip and suppressed a loud moan that Naruto smiled at.

Naruto suckled Melpha's nipple as he wriggled his fingers into her warmth and began fingering her inner walls. Her eyes snapped open as she let out another moan and she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, would you follow me?"

"Sure thing, Melpha-chan." Naruto answered as he and Melpha stood up to exit the tub. Soon, the blonde male lay on his back on the floor and Melpha stood over his face.

She looked down at him and he nodded at her. Blushing furiously, Melpha turned around and Naruto faced the woman's plump rear.

Melpha started lowering herself and she soon sat on Naruto's face. She looked down at Naruto and though she couldn't tell what kind reaction his face had, she was certain he was smiling.

Indeed she was correct and Naruto was smiling at the squishy feeling on his face. With the blush still active on her face, Melpha began to wiggle her ass on Naruto's face and watched his manhood rise to full height.

Naruto smiled happily as Melpha's delicious rear smothered his face and his stimulated cock reflected his happiness at her actions. She marveled at the veins of it and Naruto lifted his hand to palm one of her breasts.

He began kneading it and Melpha moaned as she carried on with wriggling her sexy rear on his face. Naruto sank his fingers into the mound and groped them endlessly.

Melpha moaned and began to turn around, causing Naruto to put down his arm. The priestess faced her body in Naruto's direction and her womanhood was in front of his face.

"Allow me to clean you, Melpha-chan." Naruto said as he began rubbing his fingers on her folds and started licking her clit. She whimpered at this as Naruto smoothly licked her clit and placed her hands on the floor near his head, causing her breasts to dangle near his face.

Smiling at the sight, Naruto flicked his fingers on her folds and dragged his tongue slowly on her clit. Melpha moaned as Naruto teased her with his slow-moving tongue and he reached up with one hand to plant his hand on her breast.

He squeezed the mound and caressed it as he licked through her folds. Melpha watched as Naruto's tongue met her wetness and swirled it around her insides.

Naruto smoothly trailed his tongue on Melpha's source of wetness and he sank his fingers into Melpha's breast. The result of him doing that was Melpha's wetness increasing and that did well by him.

Melpha did her best to maintain a perfect balance while her innards were licked by Naruto and she instantly moaned. He licked into Melpha's warmth and she placed her hand over his to help him fondle her breast.

Naruto smoothly rubbed his finger on Melpha's clit and swirled his tongue around her wet walls. She moaned and as her walls were brushed by Naruto's tongue.

"Well, Melpha-chan, it's time for me to clean you." Naruto said teasingly as he licked Melpha's wetness and gathered her wetness onto his tongue. He caressed his new lover's breast as she moaned while he rolled his tongue inside her entrance and continued brushing his fingers on her clit.

Naruto's tongue practically buried itself inside Melpha's walls and she palmed her other breast to begin fondling it. The blonde male's tongue licked her arousal and he sank his fingers into Melpha's tumultuous breast.

The bosomy priestess moaned as Naruto wriggled his tongue inside her womanhood and licked into her body. He found the delicious walls too good to be true and continued doing so.

Naruto fondled Melpha's breast before releasing it in order pinch her nipple and twist it. Melpha whimpered at this action before she finally came and her fluids poured out of her womanhood onto Naruto's tongue.

He vigorously licked the fluids and allowed Melpha to get off him to lie on her back. Naruto got to his knees and licked his lips before placing himself on top of her.

He kissed her passionately and she sat up to return the affectionate kiss. Melpha pressed her chest against Naruto's while he ran his through her long, flowing hair.

She reached down and gripped his erection before she blushed at the strong feeling it had. Naruto enjoyed the feeling and gazed into Melpha's eyes as he broke the kiss.

"Naruto-kun, may I clean you?" Melpha asked.

"I don't see why not." Naruto answered and the blonde couple re-entered the bath tub. He stood in front of Melpha with his erection in front of her face and she eyed the veins on it.

Melpha cupped some of the warm water and held it over Naruto's manhood before releasing it. The water fell onto Naruto's length and wet it.

Then, Melpha moved her face closer to the length and blew on it; her cool breath combined with the wet feeling of Naruto's cock had making him shiver.

She wrapped her hand on Naruto's member and began to stroke it while placing her other hand underneath his testicles. The busty woman licked it once and found the taste of it enticing.

Next, Melpha placed her mouth on Naruto's length and sucked on it. Naruto moaned as Melpha moved her head on his length and he shivered in pleasure at this.

Melpha swirled her tongue around it and stroked it simultaneously. She bounced Naruto's balls and trickled her fingers through his ballsac.

Naruto moaned at the suction Melpha's warm mouth gave him and she began bouncing his balls in her palm. The female blonde's tongue tapped the front of Naruto's member and she took her mouth off it to cup her breasts.

She brought them to Naruto's member and squeezed them together on it. Naruto moaned loudly at amazing feeling and immediately began to thrust his cock into the deep cleavage.

Melpha moaned as she began to rub her breasts on Naruto's manhood and he thrust it into the ample valley of flesh. Despite the fact that he couldn't see his member between Melpha's bosom, he still pumped his stiffness through her mounds and she held them together as they jiggled.

Naruto moaned in pleasure while Melpha stroked her breasts on his length and licked at what little of the head that was visible inside her cleavage. Melpha swirled her tongue around the top of Naruto's erection and massaged it with her jiggling breasts.

The blonde male closed his eyes and moaned as he reached downward. He planted his palms on Melpha's tits and started assisting her in squeezing her breasts on himself.

The two worked together to knead the large mounds on his cock that thrust between and Naruto gripped Melpha's erect nipples. He used his fingers to gently twist them and Melpha whimpered for moment.

Melpha's breasts jiggled together on Naruto's stiff length and the very head of it rubbed the end of her vast cleavage. The beautiful priestess licked the head of Naruto's erection and brushed her tongue on it.

Naruto felt himself ready to come and carried on with charging his manhood into the orbs of flesh. He finally came and his cum emerged from his erection.

The semen splattered on Melpha's face and the rest of it dripped off to pour into her cleavage. Naruto panted while Melpha licked the semen that was closest to her mouth off and marveled at the taste.

She enjoyed the taste and allowed Naruto to remove his length from her breasts. Melpha used the water to get the cum off her face and she nodded at Naruto.

Soon, Naruto sat against the rim of the tub with Melpha sitting on his lap while he groped her breasts. She moaned as he squeezed them and began to pinch her tits.

Naruto watched Melpha lie back on him as she spread her legs and he brought his erection closer to her entrance. Once his member was directly in front of Melpha's womanhood, the two looked at each other and nodded.

With both of their agreement, Naruto entered Melpha's crevice and took her virginity. She moaned loudly before Naruto began jerking his crotch upright and sending his erection into her core.

Naruto moaned at how warm Melpha's insides felt as he pounded his cock into her pussy and she began bucking her hips. The blonde female moaned while Naruto slammed his vein-covered length into the moist walls that grinded it and he moaned with her.

Melpha breasts started to heave as Naruto gripped her waist and held onto her as he pumped his member up into her tight insides. The blonde woman shook her waist and wiggled her hips.

Naruto held onto Melpha's curvaceous waist as she rode his hardened length and her breasts heaved high into the air. Melpha felt Naruto's cock hit her warm innards and moaned loudly.

Melpha's plump ass smacked on Naruto's lap as he thrust into her womanhood and her breasts heaved high into the air. She fell back against Naruto's chest and lay on him.

Naruto moaned as he jerked his length into Melpha's warmth and marveled at how tight she was on the inside. He then released her waist and cupped the underside of her breasts.

He sank his fingers into them as he kneaded them together and Melpha moaned as her large breasts were fondled. Naruto squeezed the orbs of flesh together as they jiggled and Melpha bucked her hips in an excellent sync with Naruto's movements.

Naruto crashed his cock against Melpha's core and she whimpered as her ample mounds were groped; making her tighter as a result. He smirked and gripped her hard tits.

He began twisting them and flicking them with his fingers. Naruto placed his face next to Melpha and began licking her neck.

She moaned loudly at this and continued to buck her hips in tandem with Naruto. His cock jetted up into Melpha's moistness and was surrounded by a tight warm feeling.

Naruto growled lustfully as his hips shot upward and sent his manhood flying into Melpha's womanhood. The two blonde worked their hips together and moaned.

The water they were in splashed around them as Melpha rode Naruto's length and her womanhood was pounded into. She turned her head to press her lips on Naruto's and kiss him.

Cerulean eyes met blue ones as Naruto and Melpha kissed while continuing to work their hips together. Naruto's tongue entered Melpha's mouth and did battle with his lover's.

Naruto's fingers massaged Melpha's mounds and toyed with as they endlessly bounced. Melpha's tongue did battle with Naruto's tongue as it wildly fought back and their eyes never left each other's gazes.

Naruto's hilt thundered its way into Melpha's body and her breasts were massaged by him. He couldn't get enough of the heavenly orbs of flesh as they bounced countless times in his hands and fondled them.

Melpha's womanhood grinded Naruto's member and she still couldn't believe how big he was inside of her. Her tight innards felt about ready to constrict around Naruto's length as it slammed into her core and they broke their passionate kiss to resume their loud moaning.

However, their tongues emerged from their mouths and started licking one another. Naruto played with the heaving breasts in his hands and held onto them as he sank his fingers into the desirable flesh.

Eventually, Melpha and Naruto pressed their lips together as they came roughly at the same time; Melpha's womanhood wrapping around Naruto's erection and allowing it to fill up her womb with his seed.

They both licked each other's tongue the whole time as Naruto's cum emerged from Melpha's womanhood and dissolved in the warm water. Naruto later broke the kiss to gently frame Melpha's face and caress her cheek.

"That was really something, don't you think, Melpha-chan?"

"I absolutely agree, Naruto-kun" Melpha smiled at Naruto as she stroked her finger against his face and now just sat on his lap. She held his head against her bosom lovingly and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Say, Melpha-chan, would you like another round?" Naruto asked and Melpha smiled at the thought. A moment afterwards in the middle of the tub, Melpha stood over Naruto's member and sighed before placing her warmth around it.

She blushed and began rolling her hips forth. Naruto moaned before starting to pound his length into Melpha's pussy and pummeled it into her walls.

Naruto watched her large breasts jiggle as he pounded his erection into her walls and she wiggled her hips. Her walls grinded Naruto's powerful manhood as it charged into her body and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

She held onto him as he rocketed his erection into her tight warmth and the walls milked his every thrust. Naruto moaned with Melpha before pressing his face into her ample breasts and carefully sank his teeth into the mound closest to his face.

Melpha whimpered as Naruto's sharp canines gently gnawed at her breast and he tenderly bit it. His other hand groped her other heaving mound and caressed it gently.

Naruto's fingers massaged whatever areas they were touching and fondled the mounds well. Melpha held Naruto's face to her bosom as she held onto him and he began twirling his tongue around her nipple.

Melpha worked her hips forward and grinded Naruto's manhood. Naruto's crotch repeatedly tapped Melpha's ass and she ran her fingers through his hair.

He placed his free hand on Melpha's back and slightly made her bend back. Her breasts fell back as well and Naruto used this opportunity to suckle her nipple.

Naruto and Melpha moaned together as their hips battled and sweat from their previous round poured down their skulls. Naruto held Melpha's breasts together and planted his lips on both her tits.

He suckled and rubbed his lips on both erect buds as they heaved. Melpha closed her eyes and came before Naruto unleashed his semen that coated her innards.

Naruto moaned as Melpha took herself off him and got on all fours to stretch. He licked his lips at her juicy ass and planted his palms on her rear.

She looked back to see him rubbing his cock on her ass cheeks and blushed.

"You're still hard, Naruto-kun?" Melpha chuckled at her lover.

"Yep; up for one more round?" Naruto asked Melpha and she nodded. He sank his fingers into her ass as he entered her once again and began to pound his length into her.

Her breasts heaved forth and Naruto's crotch flew forth into Melpha's ass. She moaned as she felt his cock pummel into her and the impact rumbled her innards.

Naruto gripped Melpha's waist and held onto it as he charged his hips forth. He moaned at Melpha's insides and watched as her breasts swayed like her body.

She moaned loudly at Naruto's thrusts and did her best to keep her hands on the floor of the tub. Naruto's manhood plowed forward into Melpha's core and slammed into her body.

Melpha felt Naruto reached underneath her and held her heaving breasts. He would never get tired of the feeling as he toyed with them once and twisted her nipples.

She looked back as Naruto placed his chest on her back and began kissing the side of her neck. He rutted his hips forward and the sounds of flesh could be heard clearly.

Melpha turned her head to see Naruto press his lips on hers and the two shared yet another passionate kiss. The two sets of blue eyes met and stared lovingly into each other as Naruto came first this time.

Melpha moaned loudly as his member spasmed and flooded her insides. Naruto panted with Melpha for a moment before removing his now-limp member from her womanhood and sat against the edge of the bath.

Melpha smiled at him as she sat on his lap and cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him

"Say, Naruto-kun?" Melpha asked.

"Yes, Melpha-chan?"

"Out of curiosity, would you like ramen for dinner?" Melpha asked and Naruto smiled at her.

"Yes, sure, how did you guess?"

"I just had a feeling." Melpha smiled at Naruto before they stepped out of the tub to dry off.

"Melpha-chan," Naruto said. "I want to make something clear."

"And what would that be, Naruto-kun?" Melpha asked as she wiped the sweat off her glorious body.

"I want to be your chair," he explained. "From time to time, whenever you need or want to sit down, whether it's for reading or thinking about something, I want you to use my face as a cushion."

Melpha's eyes widened and she blushed. "But what if you suffocate?"

"I'll tap your ass a little if that happens."

"You really enjoy when I sit on you?"

"It's like Heaven."

Melpha smiled and kissed her new love on the lips. Then she laid him down and stood over him.

"All right, Naruto-kun." she said, slowly and sensually moving her flawless, juicy rear towards his smiling face. "From now on, you'll be my half-time chair."

Later, after eating dinner, the pair lay in Melpha's bed cuddled up to each other and talked about her returning to Konoha with Naruto. She told him that she'd leave her church to a friend of hers, who happened to be another nun by the name Sigui.

This was fine by Naruto and he agreed with letting Melpha return with him the next day. Naruto kissed Melpha good night and he fell asleep with the beautiful priestess holding his head against her chest.

_The Next Day_

Naruto and Melpha were walking back to Konoha, their hands lovingly entwined with one another. The beautiful priestess smiled at her beloved and lightly bumped her hip against his, getting a smile out of the boy. The sun was setting; all was quiet, and peace…

"MELPHA!"

…was utterly ruined by the cry of a certain lazy angel.

The pair turned around and saw a petite blue-haired angel with uneven wings flutter down towards them, her face wearing a sour expression. In her hands was a small pile of dirty clothes, probably her own.

"Why didn't you wash my clothes yesterday like I told you to?" she demanded obnoxiously.

Now, in the past Melpha would have been quick to apologize for her failure and would have just as quickly gotten to the task at hand, but to Nanael's surprise and slight annoyance, the saintly woman glared at her.

That wasn't like Melpha at all. But that would not be the only surprise that would greet the bratty angel. Before she knew it, Melpha had grabbed her—causing her to drop her clothes—and slammed her over her knee and pinned her down. Then she tugged down her panties, exposing the bratty angel's admittedly cute ass.

"What are you doing?!" Nanael shrieked.

"I am giving you a spanking, young lady," Melpha said sternly. "You've been very naughty recently, taking advantage of people's kindness. An angel should know better."

Before Nanael could voice a protest, Melpha raised her hand and delivered a punishing slap to the bratty angel's backside. SMACK!

Naruto watched in surprise as the gentle woman he had come to love spanked the blue-haired girl with an almost brutal fury. To him, it was a clear testament to just how tough she was, which made him respect her even more. On the other hand, it the idea of being put in the same position as the unlucky girl made him shiver.

Nanael bawled her eyes out as Melpha scorched her little rear, alternating between cheeks with each spank. She knew that the woman was tough, but this was ridiculous!

As an angel, Nanael should have been able to get out of this situation, but for some reason, she could not, and that made this stinging experience all the more humiliating. What's worse was that a cute guy was watching, but if Nanael ever got the time to think about it, it was a whole lot better than Leina bearing witness to what was happening. That bitch would have laughed her head off, while the guy just watched with a stunned look on his whisker-marked face.

Melpha began to move down to Nanael's sit-spots while scolding her, emphasizing each word with a stinging slap; "I hope that you'll learn not to take advantage of others from now on, Nanael! Because if you do, I'll find you and I'll give you another spanking for each time you did it!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Nanael continued to cry shamelessly as her backside was practically lit on fire. Finally, after a few more minutes, Melpha released the angel. Without so much as a promise of vengeance or even bothering to pick up her clothes, Nanael flew off, crying her eyes out and clutching her burning rear all the way.

Melpha sighed and stood up. A light whimper from behind her caused her to turn around. Naruto was giving her a somewhat fearful look. Melpha smiled lovingly and gently pulled him into a hug, her large breasts almost completely sandwiching his face. She stroked his head in a soothing manner, whispering kind, loving words to him until he finally relaxed and returned the hug.

Months later...

Nanael flew towards the large manor where, from what she'd learned, Melpha and her new husband (that guy with the whisker marks she found cute) lived, fuming all the way. She was still pretty pissed about the spanking she had received, and what made it worse is that none of her fellow angels sympathized wither her. On the contrary, they said she deserved it! Her! The great Nanael! As mad as that made her, she knew that now she would have to be wary of the priestess.

Seeing Melpha out in the manor's garden, Nanael dived towards her, but then she noticed something strange: Melpha's belly was bulging. Had she been eating a lot? Melpha saw Nanael and frowned. What did the little brat want now? Even though Melpha was still religious after her wedding, she had made up her mind that she would not be bullied by Nanael anymore. Thus, she was surprised when, instead of shouting or anything, Nanael landed in front of her and asked, rather timidly, "C-could you help me wash my clothes?"

Melpha smiled gently at the now frightened angel, but nonetheless shook her head. "I'm sorry, Nanael, but I can't."

"Why not?" Nanael asked, having a feeling that the bulge in her former servant's belly had something to do with it...she was spot-on.

"I'm pregnant," Melpha said with a smile.

...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

_Some months later_

It was at night and all was peaceful with a lovely breeze in the air. Naruto, who wore the Hokage hat, and Melpha both sat on the Hokage sculpture of Minato and watched the stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Melpha asked.

"Yep; don't you think, Minato-chan?" Naruto said to a bundle cradled in Melpha's arms and inside the bundle was a blonde infant with bright blue eyes just like his parents.

The infant, Minato, just gurgled happily at his father's question and both Naruto and Melpha smiled at their son's reaction. Melpha gently brushed her fingers on Minato's hair and smiled at his bubbly nature along with Naruto before the blonde family went back to watching the stars.

* * *

Whew, well, there's the fourth and final lemon for Naruto's birthday today. The next QB/Naruto crossover will feature Naruto and Melona. Remember, friends, the next installment will be my most darkest lemon ever as Melona is going to attack and rape Naruto since that is true to her sadistic nature.

I thought the best way to end the story with Melpha was to show her finally stand up to that pest of an angel Nanael and thanks to **_Pyromania101, _**that ending was born. It may interest some of you that I'm thinking about doing a NarutoxAlleyne lemon, a NarutoxClaudette lemon, and I'm also thinking of adding Claudette to the NarutoxLeinaxElina story I may do in the future.

The next lemon we'll see Melpha in is a three-way with Naruto and Cattleya. Farewell for now and enjoy the story.


End file.
